


Rabbit or Wolf

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda is depressed and Ryo gone a little bit to far this time with his words. Ueda runs away without telling anyone. However exactly when he leaves there happens to be a murderer on the lose, and he is after Ueda. Can Ryo bring him back...alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit or Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> old fic. written as request. my first and last Ryoda

It was a really hard day for Ueda. When he reached home he felt absolutely exhausted and had only one desire, to fall asleep and nothing more. Lately his life really changed, his work stressed him a lot, something’s wrong with him, he can’t write nothing, nothing, he felt absolutely empty.   
  
Ueda loves his music, he enjoys creating, the moment when words appear in your head and all day you think about it, then the words give way to more words and it gives such a wonderful feeling. After that Ueda put words into paper, and like a gentle whisper or breeze, he feels the melody. This is the most wonderful feeling, that he has ever experienced and he loves it, it gives him satisfaction and strength.   
  
But after his Mouse Peace concert, something went wrong. He hadn’t written anything and the worst thing was because of stress he very often have fights with Ryo. And he felt hopeless, he knows it’s his fault. Because of his failure as a musician, he got frustrated and sometimes got carried away when he fights with Ryo.   
  
They both are not angels and for so many years, they were always confrontational and denied their feelings for each other. And then Ryo told him how he feels, it wasn’t a romantic confession, more like he presented a fait accompli and demanded that Ueda take responsibility for it. This made Ueda unbelievably happy because he loves Ryo too, and the knowledge that Ryo felt the same gave him the desire to fly.   
  
They started dating and then they lived together. It wasn’t easy at all because of their stubborn personalities and their crazy schedules. But they gave all to try because they want to be with each other. They were always fighting because of anything and everything which can either be something serious or just something really stupid. They even fought because Jin left KAT-TUN, and Ryo said that Ueda must support Jin. In the end, Ueda did it and invited Jin to dinner but ended up not going to the restaurant. They look at things differently and were absolutely the opposites. For Ryo, it was difficult to express his feelings while Ueda was a romantic person who loves everything beautiful and loves listening to praises of his beauty. Ueda has an explosive temper but Ryo was always first who try to make peace and they understood each other. Ueda is jealous and they often have fights because of this. Ryo isn’t a playboy but he always speaks with people in a provoking and flirty manner and it never fails to make Ueda jealous.  
  
Ueda opened their apartment door and heard Ryo’s voice, he was speaking with somebody on the phone.  
  
-Oh, she is really too hot, you know what I mean. Just get her or I will do it first.  
  
Ueda slowly sat on the couch listening to Ryo talk and tried to be as silent as he can. He felt jealousy start burning inside him. He tried to calm himself, he knew that Ryo was just joking with one of his stupid friends.  
  
-What? My master? Hime? Stop that, I’m the man in this relationship- and Ryo started laughing.  
  
Ueda told himself, that he must be patient. Ryo with his stupid pride, he doesn’t mean these words. And eavesdropping on other people’s conversations is not a good thing either.  
  
-I’m home. - he said loudly.  
  
He heard how Ryo said goodbye and entered the room.  
  
-Hi! How was your day? Want to eat something? - Ryo kissed him gently and looked at his eyes with a smile.  
  
They had dinner together. It wasn’t an ordinary dinner like the other days. Ueda tried to eat and not look into Ryo eyes. He’s afraid to say the words, the ones he knew he will regret later. Ryo tried to avoid looking at Tatsuya because he was wondering how much the latter has heard. He’s really tired of fighting. The silence was uncomfortable and they could only hear the sound of knives and forks touching the plates.   
  
Ryo took the remote and switched on the TV, the loud voice of host cut the silence. It was a news about some strange homicidal maniac wandering around Tokyo streets and how the police tried to search and catch him.  
  
-So, how was your day? - Ueda asked.  
  
-Great, I will have a new drama.-Ryo looked at Ueda eyes. He was thinking that he loves this man but wondered when their life became so complicated that they can’t even talk properly. They were either fighting or having cold war or even just ignored each other. Ryo was tired, he understood that Tatsuya had some problems but living without sex for 2 weeks, is a problem for him too. He needed some distraction.   
  
-Hime, I will go out tonight for a few hours, Pi is waiting for me, - he smiled apologetically.  
  
Ueda felt how his blood is boiling in his veins and he replied with a dangerously calm voice.  
  
-Of course. You must, if Pi will have problem, you must get her first.  
  
Ryo sighed heavily. So he heard everything after all, another fight, not now.  
  
-Hime, you know I was just joking, I love only you, - he chuckled and looked at Ueda, and tried sitting comfortably on his couch.  
  
Ueda examined Ryo’s eyes and wondered why his boyfriend’s words sounded so fake, or was it only his depression.  
  
-Why do you even tell me. You are the man in the relationship, am I right? - Ryo could see anger in Ueda’s eyes and something else, pain, fear. Ryo can’t catch it.  
  
-You know darling, eavesdropping is not a very good habit because the one who does it will never hears anything pleasant. - Ryo’s voice was laced with sarcasm.  
  
-Oh, so I must apologize for my behavior, - he said venomously.  
  
-Tat-chan, let’s stop it. I’m sorry, ok? I was really joking…-Ryo tried to calm his lover, he knew that this quarreling will lead nowhere.  
  
-Oh, please, don’t do me a favor, I’m not idiot.-Tatsuya can’t sit. He was too angry.  
  
-So what do you want from me? You have a problem, let’s talk? – He bit his cheek from the inside. He was really irritated now.

  
-I have no problem! I’m perfect! - Ueda exclaimed.

  
-Oh, yeah, I can see it. You are just running away. I never thought that you are a coward, Tatsuya. Just admit that something is wrong and let me help you.- It was vicious circle. Tatsuya always wanted to handle everything by himself and never lets Ryo interfere. He believed that he is almighty and strong. But Ryo also wanted to be part in all areas of his boyfriend’s life, but this distance made him want to howl.

  
-What are you talking about? I’m not running away. It’s you and your stupid friends...

  
Ryo interrupted:

  
-Oh, please, don’t bring my friends into this. I can’t be friends with a boring freak like your Nakamura, so...

  
-Nakamaru!

  
-Whatever, I don’t really care…- Ryo made an indifferent face which annoyed Ueda even more.

  
\- I can feel it. You really don’t care, so why are you here? Only for sex?-he raised his voice and Ryo started to laugh bitterly

  
-Oh, baby. We have had no sex in two weeks. Or maybe you forgot, trying to catch some fairies? - he said mockingly. 

  
-I’m sick with your words. You never think about my feelings! - he started calmly, trying to put all emotions under control.

  
-I’m sick of you, your stupid depression. This relationship is going nowhere. If you fail with work just admit it and live happily or do something because I’m sick being your whipping doll.-Ryo was talking calmly and when he said the last word, he understood how harsh they sounded and he looked at Ueda big eyes. He saw now clearly pain, hurt, anger.

  
-No, Hime, I didn’t mean it…- he was mumbling, and couldn’t control his voice, seeing his lover’s expression.

  
-I better go. - Ueda said and stormed from the flat, closing the door with a loud bang.

  
Ryo was alone in room and the weight of his words suffocated him. He started to regret saying them. He knew his lover the best and of course knew the best what words would hurt Ueda the most and he just threw it in his lover’s face. He felt terrible and really had no idea what to do next.

  
Ueda was running as fast as he can. He was running from Ryo, the painful words, the hurtful truth, from stupid tears in his eyes, from that cold horrible feeling in his heart, from the unbearable pain. Maybe if he ran fast enough he will be numb and won’t feel anything. He is too strong for tears but this midget and his words. How dare him. 

  
When he stopped running, he looked around and couldn’t recognize the place. Where was he? He didn’t really care. He looked at the sky. The sky was black; no stars were there, just the lonely moon which cast a cold light at his face. It hurt really, too much, all those words. How could he hit where it hurts the most. He just didn’t know where to go, what to do. They had a lot of fights before but they try to avoid the forbidden words and topics. And today all curtains were removed and Ueda felt naked and ashamed. He knew all this himself, no need to say it loudly. So it would be better to go his way and the bastard could live how he wanted. Now he’s free and can get that damn hot girl. 

  
Ueda heard the melody of his ringtone. Great, he saw Ryo’s name. What the hell did he want? Did he really thought it was that easy and they will discuss the weather after all his words? He must have wanted to find out where he was and call somebody to pick him up from there. Even Maru, he will understand without question. The phone rang nonstop, so Ueda decided to take the call.

-What? - he said coldly.

  
-Listen…-but in this moment he felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell slowly to the ground. A man with a big stone was standing behind him. And the phone fell from his hand and in the silence, only Ryo’s weak voice from phone, calling Tatsuya’s name and the heavy breathing of the man with eyes full of murderous intent could be heard.

  
When Ueda gained consciousness, he felt pain on his neck and back. He slowly remembered what happened and found out that he can’t move because his hands were tied up. He tried to move and felt sharp pain and then he heard footsteps. He saw a man with a dirty coat and strange eyes looking at him. The man said in a low voice:

  
-You are a beauty. - His face was near and Ueda could feel how awful this man smells.

  
-What do you want? - he asked trying to act calm. He was scared, alone with hands tied. He was helpless.

  
-Don’t be afraid, I prefer to kill girls. Their screaming is so loud. And you are a guy but looks like a girl.

  
The crazy man was saying something, and Ueda tried to remember where his phone was. If he was able to call somebody for help. He couldn’t find his phone. But was able to slowly untie his hands. The guy has mistaken him for a girl in the beginning and didn’t tie him well.

  
-You know, I want to kill you. But I need a good knife for you. You are too beautiful for rough work. - the dirty hands touched his face and traced his eyes to his lips. Ueda felt disgust because of the dirty hands and nausea was already creeping into his throat. His hands are free and with one move he hit the crazy man hard on the face. He stood on his feet and tried to escape. In that moment, he heard a voice calling for him. It was Ryo. He ran toward the voice.

  
-Ryo!! Ryo!! I’m here.

  
He saw Ryo and hugged him tightly, forgetting about all the nasty words exchanged, all fights. He was alive, Ryo was here and that’s all that matters now. 

  
-Hime, what happened to your phone? - he started asking with concern.

  
-You will never believe me that there was a man, he hit me and- Ueda was speaking hysterically.

  
-What man?

  
\- He was awful, crazy…

  
-In a dirty coat, with crazy eyes and not a very good hairstyle…-Ryo said hastily and Tat-chan looked at him in surprise:

  
-How did you know?

  
\- He’s right beside you?- and he pushed Tatsuya aside. When Ueda turned, he saw how the man hit Ryo and he slowly fell to the ground. And in the same moment, he heard the police sirens and pinned the man to the ground. Ueda wasn’t weak at all, all this years of boxing helped a lot. He knocked the guy down and ran to Ryo, calling his name. He embraced his lover and waited for police to handle the mess. Ryo was lying unconscious in his trembling arms, and Ueda thought with a smile the arrogant bastard was really cute when he shuts his mouth up.

  
The police arrived followed by the ambulance. The medics checked Ryo and Tatsuya, they both were ok, just few bruises and scratches. They said to police who they were and that they don’t want it go to TV. So after the crazy evening, they sat on their bed and Ueda was softly caressing Ryo’s hair, while the latter was laying with his head on Ueda’s stomach.

  
It was a horrible day. The guy was a crazy maniac and they were really lucky that they are alive. Ueda thought about a lot of things but in the crucial moment he can remember only Ryo, and Ryo was here right now. He felt peaceful because of this. After all they love each other and this is most important. They have a lot of fights but after what happened today, Ueda was happy that he’s alive and can be with Ryo again. But one question was bugging him.

  
-How do you find me? - Ueda asked curiously.

  
-What? - Ryo sat properly, acting like he didn’t hear Tatsuya words.

  
-I mean, I don’t know where I was and haven’t told you, so how did you find me, - he sat near Ryo, trying to look at his eyes.

  
-That…just…you know, there are applications that you can install on phones to keep track of the owner of the phone. –Ryo found the ceiling really interesting to look at and marvelled why he did not notice it before.

  
-You were spying on me?!- Ueda was furious, or just shocked.

  
-I was just worried.- Ryo said calmly now looking at his fingers.- You were acting strange lately and wouldn’t share with me. 

  
Ryo sighed heavily and tried to calm himself. They must talk about everything and right now is the perfect moment.

-Tatsuya,- Ryo’s voice sounded serious. So Ueda prepared to listen.- We are together for few years now, but there is something I want to discuss with you.-Ueda just opened his mouth to say something, but Ryo prevented him by placing his hand on the latter’s mouth.

  
-Just listen to me first,- Ryo looked at his eyes, biting his check from inside,- we are lovers, and I love you. But something is lacking in our life. I don’t want to be with you only in bed, I want to be your friend too. I wanted you to talk with me, telling me how you feel. You can’t handle all problems alone, I want you to rely on me.

  
-I can talk about my problems- Ueda said with a frown.

  
-I know, but not with me. You prefer this friend of yours with the bow tie and ugly argyle, - Ryo started mumbling.

  
Ueda raised his eyebrows.

  
-Is this only my imagination, or are you jealous? - It was really something new for him, the part of a jealous boyfriend belong to him. But knowing, that Ryo is jealous, made Ueda try to hide his smile.

  
-Yes! - exclaimed Ryo. - I’m yours! All of this day after work you spent with him and you talk with him and he knows everything about you.

  
Ryo was looking desperate.

  
-He is my friend, and it’s comfortable for me to be with him. I spent so much time with him because I know that you were tired from our fights. And I was very instable and would start a quarrel again and say some harsh words.

  
-Hime, I’m so sorry for those words, I just…- sometimes for Ryo it was really difficult to find the right words.

  
-You were right, but I think you must be punished for other things. - Ueda said with a mischievous smile. Next second Ryo was pushed to the bed and Ueda pinned his hand above his head.

-You were really bad and disobedient, so – Tatsuya slowly licked Ryo lower lip and bit lightly, - who is the man in this relationships?

Ueda looks at his lover big eyes and lips trembling in anticipation and he knows that he must write a new song afterwards. Maybe something about rabbits, with a smirk he kissed his lover lips.


End file.
